The New Resident of Mystic Falls
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: There's a new Girl on the block. She's not human but she's not a Vampire, Werewolf or Witch. Can the broken hearted Damon find out what she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So, do you like it?" the girl said to my parents as she glanced around the vacant room.

"We love it! Let's take it Dean." My Mum turned to my father, her smile widening.

"Of course Dear." Dad leant over and kissed Mum on the cheek in acceptance.

"Great! I hope you take care of it, I lived in here for years. Here's the papers you need to sign, sign here, here and here."

"Of course, we'll take good care of it Miss Gilbert."

"For the third time, call me Elena." Elena smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "And Lillian, if you want, tomorrow I could show you around school?"

I turned at my name. "Thank you, I would like that."

"Good. Nice to meet you Dean, Rayne." She passed me at patted my arm. I barely heard her say, "I know you will like it here in Mystic Falls, Lillian. See you tomorrow."

"Um, see you." I gave a weak smile. Elena left swiftly and I turned back to my parents.

"What did you see?" Mum quickly asked before I escaped.

"Nothing much. I didn't really see anything." I murmured.

"Lily, we know you saw something, your eyes glassed over for ages. We're your parents, you should tell us." Dad persisted.

"Dad, Mum don't worry, I didn't see anything special, just her kissing a vampire and her hugging a witch, nothing out of the ordinary." I quickly ran up the stairs before they questioned me more. I knew we came here for a reason, but not for this.

A/N This is a starter chapter, to see if people liked it. If you do, review or story alert! Love Maddy x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped out of the shower and pulled my towel over my hair. Grabbing another I dried my body quickly and put on a white t-shirt and some denim shorts. Swiftly I pulled the towel of my head, combed my hair, before it got to the dreadful frizz that I hated so much, and pulled it into a messy bun.

"Mum, I'm leaving!" I called as I ran down the stairs, snatching my bag hanging of the stair railing.

"Have a nice first day hun." I heard her shout from the kitchen, I smiled as I smelt her cooking. Rayne Logan had her own Catering Company and she was the only chef because she liked it that way, she was a very independent woman.

I left the house, unlocked my car, got in and reversed out. The school wasn't that far and I parked in the only place free. Locking the car I spotted Elena talking to a vampire. He was tall, had brown hair that fell into his eyes and he looked drawn for a vampire, his skin was pulled tight onto his cheekbones and he looked like he hadn't had blood in a few days.

"Hi Elena." I walked up to the two, my bag bumping on my thigh.

"Oh, hello Lillian." Another one of her weak smiles appeared on her pretty face, "This is Damon Salvatore, my.." she paused. "My boyfriend's brother."

"Hello Damon." I smiled, now I was closer I realised how handsome he was, his grey eyes glistened and his jaw was well pronounced on his face. He gave a curt nod before he turned back to Elena. I frowned.

"Catch you later, Elena." With grace in his body that was given to every vampire, he turned and walked away from us, his body hard with tension.

"I'm sorry about him, my boyfriend gone walk about and he's finding it hard, so am I but we'll get through."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet, trying not to let my eyes portray anything.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry about. Well should I start the tour?"

"Sure." I looked up again, my smile returning, I scanned the area and noticed a familiar body standing underneath the tree, Damon.

I closed my locker with a bang, the tour with Elena had been pointless, I already knew the school, inside and out, but she was a nice person and I could see us getting on with each other in the near future. Her friends, Bonnie and Caroline, the Witch and the Vampire, I think are a bit suspicious of me but I could get used to that, every supernatural creature could spot another one a mile around, except for werewolves for some odd reason in their genetics.

We had decided to get a drink at their local bar after school, to get to know each other properly and the last bell rang five minutes ago. Moving quickly to my car, I dropped my bag into the passenger seat and pushed the accelerator down. I parked into by Elena's car, stepped out and walked into the bar. They were all already seated on a table and a boy in a waiters uniform was leaning over the table.

"Heya Lily!" Elena called, waving me over, I had found out her boyfriend had been gone for a month now and she had given up looking for him and getting on with her life, knowing that someday soon he would return, his name was Stefan Salvatore and him and his brother had lived for a very long time. He had helped his brother survive from a werewolf's bite by making a deal with the first vampire Klaus. I was also born the same time as him and we were together for a long time. My 'parents' were my foster parents, I stopped aging when I was 18 years old and I compelled a couple who can't have kids to believe that I am their daughter. That's why there is never any pictures of me around the house but I went too far with this couple and I told them all about what I am but instead of compelling them to forget, I compelled them to not tell anyone. I wanted to confide in someone since I left Klaus and now I could.

I grabbed the empty seat between Caroline and Taylor and opposite Damon. "This is Matt." Elena said pointing to the waiter.

"Hi Matt."

"Hello, nice to see a new face, what do you want to drink?"

"A diet coke please." I surveyed the table, most of the had soft drinks, the only one who hadn't was Damon, who was gulping down whiskey.

This bar was amazing the drinks came fast and furious for us, soft drinks and whiskey for Damon, it was getting late and I wanted to refresh myself in the bathroom so I excused myself and left for the bathroom. Before I got there, someone grabbed me hard and pushed me into the wall. Heat spread over my hands before I realised where I was but if this man was going to hurt I would use it.

"Get off me." I growled looking up to the man's face, he had grey eyes and a pronounced jaw, Damon.

"What are you and what are you doing here." He sneered, he was more gorgeous angry and I mentally slapped myself.

"You'll find out when it's time." I replied calming myself down, hoping he would too, he did and let go of my hands. I missed the touch of his hands on my arms and I regretted it soon after. I left quickly, saying goodbye to the others and not before my eyes caught his.


End file.
